fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Bell
Anthony Bell is the main protagonist of Aftershock and is one of TimeStrike's most well-known characters. He's a quiet and reserved resident of the Zapka planet's capital city "Kazapolis", being a high school graduate working as a roof repairman to make money. He initially took on this job to save his mother Rose from a nasty brain tumor that could have killed her swiftly by building the funds necessary to afford her a trip to the hospital, but an accident in an electromagnetic storm resulted in him gaining intense electrical powers. Promised loads of money if he supported the government's wish to discover where the source of the seemingly endless storm was emerging from, he embarked on a quest to stop Michael Bundy's ridiculous plot to revert his world back to an older, "purer" state, a mission that winded up being successful. He spent much time with his recovering mother, with his boyfriend and best friend Nick Brown helping him recover from the stressful journey he had embarked on to make his mother's saving possible. Since the events of Aftershock, he has moved to Earth with his new friend Cassandra Kesecker to take on a mercenary mission. Description Anthony Bell is a slightly muscular young adult with lightning bolt pupils and glossy orange hair, wearing an unzipped apricot-colored coat to match and a limegreen shirt with a huge black lightning bolt on the front. He also wears torn-up black pants and limegreen shoes. All over his skin are scars that came as a result of excessive energy use and the initial shock he received from that electromagnetic storm, which are noticeably visible in his shoulders. Personality Anthony Bell is a quiet and reserved individual that doesn't like attention, usually trying to blend in with crowds and act like any other ordinary being. He's rather introverted, preferring to be alone or hang out with people he's known for years. Because of how much his parents had embarrassed him in his youth, he's not comfortable with being in the public eye, and would like to hide as soon as possible. He believes that organized religion will bring the end of his world, and that most governments are useless or prioritize the wrong things. His introverted personality hurt his relationship with his ex-girlfriend Virga Nimbus and made him neglect much of his K-8 friends, making him feel like he's incapable of feeling love or delivering it to others. Anthony Bell is a nice, sweet person when you get to know him, and it's clear that he just wants what's best for him and the people around him, as evident by how he took on the risky journey through the Sukapec Diamond to save his mother. Those that do know him well know that Anthony likes to listen to Fleetwood Mac as well as take art commissions, and he's rather open about talking about his feelings when people he likes plenty ask what's wrong. He can be rude to people he doesn't know though, without intending to be, through his blunt nature and his judgmental stance on how a person should behave. He does feel tremendous guilt for that type of behavior, though. Abilities Anthony is blessed with nearly unrivaled dexterity and a wide assortment of electricity-influenced abilities, capable of using his electric powers to double jump, stun his enemies, light up rooms, power up gadgets, and blast his enemies to death. He also has magnet powers that he can use to push steel blocks back and forth and can also run at ridiculously high speeds. Additionally, he can use his lightning bolts to grip onto steel pegs and swing around them as well as decompose his body into electricity so he can travel along circuits in the walls and floors. He has a number of speed-based abilities, including wall jumping, ledge gripping, and wall sticking. Trivia *Anthony's eyes being lightning bolts was influenced by Harry Potter having a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. *He is the pessimistic counterpart of Cassandra Kesecker, an intentional design choice. Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?